


Sticky Notes

by Symmet



Category: Supernatural
Genre: And everyone is completely and utterly oblivious, Gabriel is real angry and angsty and spiteful, Or an infected paper cut, angsty, human!Gabriel, like a chihuahua
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 08:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3929731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Symmet/pseuds/Symmet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel is having trouble adjusting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sticky Notes

**Author's Note:**

> an idea i have had

Now that he is human, Gabriel has found that he’s been forgetting things. Not just his wooden stake or an extra pair of underwear or a water bottle. But the verses of Gregorio Allegri’s Miserere, how many of his siblings had whale heads, the date Lucifer fell.

He’s not even sure what day he died, to be honest.

And he’s not sure if he hates Kali for bringing him back like this or not, but he’s starting to think he does, because he hates it all. All of them, all of this, patronizing enough to offend him, oblivious enough to abandon him, ignorant enough that he doesn’t need to hide his hatred and they miss it anyways.

He misses it all.

He misses the thoughts he doesn’t remember if he had or not, and the things he was supposed to do or be or did and was, that don’t matter anymore because he would have been the only being alive that remembered them but now he’s just the only being alive that should.

So he takes to using post it notes, numbering them without purpose, really, just doing it to do it.

He loses most of them, too.


End file.
